dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellerophon
Bellerophon is the descendant of the Greek Hero Bellerophontes and the inheritor of his will, making him distantly related to the God Poseidon and the Titan Kronos. After revealing himself as a Dragon God he takes the name Ancalagon. He currently resides in Aetherius. Personality Bellerophon is a product of the times he lived in. The constant fighting made him develop perfectionist tendencies that would keep him working at something until he mastered it. His innate power and success in battle made him confident in his abilities to the point of arrogance. Bellerophon thinks of himself as broad-minded but he admits that he can be quite hypocritical when it comes to things he feels strongly about. He often displays an audacious and carefree smile on his face and a somewhat whimsical attitude. He enjoys needling and teasing those he is familiar with, and often resorts to crude jokes to put others off balance. His time in Tartarus had fractured his mind and spirit. Even though he could repair much of the damage caused by his residence there over the following centuries, he still bears the scars of the experience, making him somewhat bipolar and prone to bursts of anger. Bellerophon loves fighting and isn't above provoking people into attacking him. He freely boasts before his opponents and mocks them severely, even while outnumbered and not fighting at full power. Because of his vast powers he has a hard time finding someone capable of pressuring him and as such he actively seeks to provoke fights with interesting individuals when the need arises. When angered he ceases all pretense of civility and relentlessly attacks his enemy until he prevails, using dangerous and harmful magic with little regard for his surroundings. His long life allowed him to experience and see much of different worlds and cultures, which caused him to become somewhat apathetic towards most issues, with his only driving force being the search for amusement and entertainment for himself. Following his rebirth he obtained an eidetic memory which, when combined with his natural curiosity and immortality, has caused him to develop an almost obsessive lust for knowledge of any kind, specifically on the mechanics behind magic and the world. After witnessing over and over again the atrocities that the supernatural world committed on the unknowing and defenceless human population, Bellerophon proclaimed himself to be the saviour, a guardian of humanity and protector of his former species from the supernatural. Although he claims to love humanity as a whole the same cannot be said for the single humans that compose it, as he cannot bring himself to care for them in the least. Such is his troublesome disposition. History Relationships Abilities and Transformations Immense Combat Skills: Having carried the spirit of the Greek mythological hero he's named after, as well as being one of his descendants, Bellerophon is an extremely gifted combatant, capable of defeating hundreds of opponents at the same time while disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bellerophon is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, with a preference for Pankration with a few techniques taken from other styles mixed in, which allows him great versatility when it comes to engaging opponents. He is experienced enough to clash almost evenly with his old teacher, Sun Wukong, although his Avatar couldn't keep up with the old sage for long before collapsing. Master Spearman: He is well-versed in fighting with a spear, demonstrating extraordinary proficiency in wielding the True Longinus, and is capable of holding his own even against more powerful opponents such as Loki without using the Balance Breaker. Master Swordsman: Bellerophon is a master swordsman and easily capable of fighting on equal grounds with renowned figures such as Siegfried, Kokabiel and Okita Sōji. Perceptive Combatant: Bellerophon is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly through a mix of intuition and experience. During his time in the army he developed a great understanding of the battlefield, always knowing how to best position himself and others to achieve the greatest effect. Flight: His magic grants him the ability to fly without manifesting wings. Telepathy: Bellerophon can converse telepathically with people and even with beings held within Sacred Gears, such as Draig, although his range is limited without the assistance of specialized tools. Senjutsu: Under the guidance of Sun Wukong he became extremely proficient at the Sage Arts, although in his avatar he can only use them with the help of a mystic tattoo inscribed on his body. He's able to hide his presence, rejuvenate others, sever their inner energies and remove poison from one's own body. It even allows him to "sense" his surroundings after being blinded and deafened by the detonation of a nuclear device. *'Cataclysm': By interfering with the natural energy of the world using its immeasurable amount of ki, Bellerophon is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area with himself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved include earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms and tornadoes. *'Tōki': As a master of Senjutsu, Bellerophon can use tōki to greatly strengthen his body and generate shockwaves with his punches. He is described to possess an overwhelming amount of ki. In his True form his hits can easily crumble mountains and damage beings as powerful as Trihexa. *'Overburst': Through his mastery of the energies within his body, Bellerophon is capable of pushing his body and magic beyond their normal limits, amplifying them greatly at the expense of subsequent damage to his body. He noted that using this technique is inherently inefficient, much like using the afterburners of an aircraft, as in exchange for twice his usual power he consumes four times as much energy. Photokinesis: Being the wielder of True Longinus, Bellerophon's body naturally contains great amounts of light magic, which he uses by emitting blinding flashes of light, creating weapons and firing explosive waves of light. *'Etherion': Bellerophon extends the palm of his hand and forms several concatenating magic circles in the air before firing a powerful beam-wave of light magic, powerful enough to eliminate Ultimate-Class devils and even Evil Dragons like Níðhöggr. To use this attack through his Avatar he must utilize the Zenith technique, which increases the already massive energy expenditure to the point that he muses that he could only perform this attack thrice before exhaustion "kills" him. Enhanced Smell: Even in his avatar, Bellerophon has an great sense of smell, which allows him a limited ability to track targets by scenting the air. Mystic eyes: An ability that grants Bellerophon "True Sight", allowing him to see that which is normally concealed, such as invisible energy, curses, runes, illusions and at times the inner workings of spells, if he is familiar with their school of magic. They manifest by coloring his iris crimson and morphing his pupil into a slit. They are constantly active in his True form. Regeneration: Bellerophon gained the ability to regenerate after he acquired the Sephiroth Graal, although this power requires him to manifest and drink the contents of the cup each time. It takes longer for his main body to regenerate from damage than for his avatar because it's much more powerful in comparison. Expert Alchemist: Bellerophon is extremely knowledgeable in the fields of alchemy and chemistry, having studied both extensively. He was shown capable of fabricating artificial and fully functioning human bodies, known as avatars, which are powerful enough to match and at times exceed a Satan-class devil in both magical and physical output, although they aren't as durable. *'Magitek Expert': Bellerophon is an expert when it comes to fusing technology with magic, an example of which are the Aurbis, the Citadel and the Aetherius Sentinel. Avatar This is Bellerophon's original appearance, which is shared by each and all of his artificial human bodies. He appears as a fair-skinned man with spiky raven hair that reach his shoulder blades, bangs framing the sides of his face and violet eyes that carry a sharp gaze. His body is inscribed with mystical markings that allow him to synchronize with the world's ambient energy without needing to meditate. They are normally invisible and only appear when he's actively using senjutsu or tōki. Through the Divine Dragon Coffin Seal Bellerophon can 'seal' himself within an avatar, which allows him to pilot it by interfacing directly with its nervous system. It also allows him to manifest Sacred Gears on his avatar without needing to implant them directly in the bodies. Bellerophon maintains at all times several deactivated Avatar's within the Citadel, each with a specific "tuning". The performance of the bodies designed with heavy combat in mind is around to allow him to fight the Norse God Loki on almost equal ground. As a downside of their heavy specialization they only last for a couple months before they start deteriorating. They also cannot process toxins quite as well, making him extremely vulnerable to poisons of any type. Because this form was initially designed to make him pass as a normal human who wields the True Longinus, aside from his light magic his access to his other powers is heavily restricted, forcing him to rely on his spells and tools. *'Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon': He first obtained this when he was bathed by Vritra's blood and later he incorporated a version of this in his avatars. Unlike the original Siegfried, whose body became impervious to any weapons, Bellerophon's defense was mostly geared towards magic, greatly increasing his resistance to spells as well as allowing him to use Pyrokinesis and Umbrakinesis to a greater degree, at the cost of making him vulnerable to dragonslayer weapons. It is normally inactive and must be invoked by breaking a pocket of his true blood nestled within his heart, causing it to spread throughout the body and alter its physiology. True form After swallowing the Titan Kronos' blood and forcibly awakening his divine ancestry, his True form became that of a mastodontic western Dragon. His entire back is covered in black plates of armour, which in turn are decorated by tribal red markings, while his chin, throat, chest, abdomen and inner tail are covered by a layer of dark gray semi-rigid plates for added mobility. He has slitted red eyes that he can cover with white lenses for added protection and a rounded cranium with four elongated plates extending backward. His tail terminates in a double bladed stinger that he uses as a flail while his chin has a protrusion resembling an arrowhead. Unlike most western dragons whose bat-like wings are membranous in nature, his large wings are made of extremely sharp intersecting rounded scales, capable of shredding and slicing anything caught in them, such as a Bandersnatch created through Annihilation Maker. One of these scales was even used to forge Chaoseater. *'Dragon God Physiology': After the conflicting divine and draconic energies within his newly born body settled down, they merged into something unique that cannot quite be classified as either a god's or a dragon's power. His body is an entity best described as "energy that took form and mimicked biological functions", meaning that as long as that energy isn't completely spent or otherwise destroyed, Ancalagon cannot actually die. Like other powerful dragons, if his body suffered enough damage his energy would disperse and eventually reform into a new body, although this process would likely take several centuries or millennia naturally. *'Immense Power': In terms of raw power he is inferior to both Great Red and Ophis's, although unlike them he actively works to increase it and has the experience, versatility and cunning to even the ground with them. *'Immense Strength': While using Tōki he was powerful enough to greatly harm Trihexa with repeated punches and could effortlessly slap away the Imperial Beast's fireballs. *'Immense Durability': He can outright ignore attacks from Ultimate-class Devils and is durable enough that only opponents within the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World can cause him significant damage. *'Umbrakinesis': Having bathed in Vritra's blood, Bellerophon has immense control over darkness-based abilities. He's capable of manipulating shadows to restrain his opponents, form blades of darkness and travel undetected through the shadows. *'Pyrokinesis': Having bathed in Vritra's blood, Bellerophon acquired the ability to produce and manipulate fire following his training with Yu Long. He can control several types of it, chief among them are Vritra's own cursed flames, a black fire that is capable of marking an opponent and progressively restraining their movement the more it spreads, and holy flames, a white fire which is capable of dispelling curses and severely damage demonic entities such as devils and even Trihexa itself. **'Requiem of Oblivion': In his True form, Bellerophon utilizes his Zenith technique to its fullest extent by enveloping himself with an aura of flames and concentrating all his power into a single attack, releasing it as a beam-wave of cataclysmic proportions, capable of covering an entire planet in its detonation. This attack is considered a last resort as not only it leaves Bellerophon on the verge of death following its release but also causes irreparable destruction to a planetary body. *'Chronomancy': Bellerophon's divine powers are intrinsically tied to the flow of time, allowing him to control it to a degree. He can also prevent time-altering abilities from affecting him, such as Gasper's Forbidden Balor View. **'Slow Down Time': He can slow time down within a certain area or object, to the point of stopping them dead in their tracks. He generally uses it to evade spells and projectiles, although at times he cast it on himself as a way to equalize his physical abilities with those of his opponents in order to make a fight a test of skill alone. **'Speed Up Time': He can "fast-forward" the lives of random plants, animals, and humans until they wither up and die. His favorite way to employ it is on himself, allowing him to perceive, react and move fast enough that to his opponents it appears as if he teleported. **'Rewind': Allows him to "rewind" time around an area or object. When used on living beings or magical objects the energy cost increases proportionally to the power of the target. When used on his true body he requires immense amounts of power to undo any damage, while his avatar requires significantly less because at its base it's a human body. This ability cannot be used to bring back the dead, as once the soul has left a body it cannot be recovered in such a way. **'Clairvoyance': At all times, Bellerophon's mind can perceive an incalculable number of possible futures and act according to the one he finds more likely to achieve a desired effect. A downside of this is that the farther he "sees" the more the possible futures diverge, thus making it increasingly difficult to make use of this ability. Bellerophon stated that he normally cannot accurately determine the future based on visions that go farther than a dozen seconds, although in the midst of combat this window is generally cut short to fractions of a second. ***'Divination': By entering a profound state of meditation, he can perceive flashes and disjointed images of the most probable future to come, although only as far as a few days before the events occur. Suppressed state Bellerophon is capable of shapeshifting into a humanoid form with a minor loss of power, although his physical abilities are greatly reduced. In this state his hair lengthens, reaching his waist, while his eyes gain a black sclera, a crimson iris and a slitted pupil. He used to rely on this form greatly, albeit with many runes to suppress its power, before he devised the Divine Dragon Coffin Seal. He generally prefers this form to his dragon one because it still allows him to use his tools and Sacred Gears. *'Secret Technique: Legion of One': a combat technique described as "a high speed attack consisting of countless consecutive strikes delivered in a single breath, as swift as if the attacks were overlapping". Because such a technique requires godlike power over time and durability a human body cannot provide, no matter how powerful, Bellerophon can only deploy it in this state. Because it's more akin to a spell than a combat technique, he can use it with anything he gets his hands on, be it swords, spears or even fists. Master Magician: Bellerophon is highly knowledgeable in all kinds of common, forbidden and legendary spells, having shown the ability to learn and cast multiple types of magic simultaneously. Legendary Spells= - Surge of Utnapishtim= A tremendously powerful spell that calls forth the original tsunami from the Epic of Gilgamesh, which gave shape to the deluge myth of Noah. Ultimately, its power depends on the user's magical reserves and the set up time, but even after a few moments the giant Magic Circle that cleaves space to summon the tsunami easily covers the entire vampire stronghold in Romania. - BLACK SUN= A superweapon devised by Bellerophon as a sure-kill device capable of delivering it's entire payload with maximum precision and annihilate a target on the level of a Dragon God. Ars_Almadel_Salomonis_-_cannon.PNG|Black Sun gathers energy... Ars Almadel Salomonis.png|...which is then fire through a portal... Ars Almadel Salomonis.jpg|...burning through the planet on impact, erupting from the other side. By opening a dedicated Space-time Rift, Bellerophon can signal the Aurbis to direct 99,9% of its energy towards BLACK SUN, which will then discharge it as a massive beam of scorching heat, powerful enough to burn through a planet and incinerate everything it comes in contact with, including a weakened Trihexa. }} |-|Space-time Manipulation= Bellerophon is powerful and knowledgeable enough in space-time manipulation to bypass the Underworld's barriers and travel instantaneously between different realms, as well as piggyback on someone else's teleportation. - Teleporter Negation= He can stop teleportation altogether in his immediate surroundings, preventing anyone from fleeing through a magic circle based teleportation, as well as obstructing other similar abilities. - Space-time Rift= Bellerophon is capable of opening rifts within the fabric of space which can be used to connect two different locations within the same dimension or create a pathway that links two separate dimensions together, although he requires the use of a beacon of sorts to home in to a specific destination. These portals can also be used to transport single sections of his body by partially entering them, allowing him to blindside the enemy or to drag his opponents to his location. As this ability is fundamentally different from teleportation via magic circles, he can ignore most systems that defend against such. A similar system was incorporated in Stardust Tyrant. *'Pocket Space': A method to store and remove items from a pocket dimension, even going as far as switching outfits mid-combat. He often uses it equip his Abissal Armor and Dragonfang, as well as any other tool. This ability was later integrated in Stardust Tyrant, making the spell obsolete. }} |-|Barriers= Bellerophon can deploy several types of barrier, from detection wards to nigh-invulnerable bulwarks. - Blue Flame Formation= By swiping his burning fingertips in front of him Bellerophon forms this powerful cylindrical blue barrier which envelops a location of his choosing in flames, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with it. The barrier was shown to be powerful enough to withstand the assault of an unknown number of devils without suffering damage, although Ultimate-Class devils are stated to be capable of breaking through. - Red Lightning Formation= By shooting six glowing spheres around the targeted area, Bellerophon forms this hexagonal prismatic red barrier capable of electrocuting and disintegrating anything that comes into contact with it. This barrier is powerful enough to perfectly contain an opponent of Crom Cruach's caliber without being breached, although it does not prevent teleportation to and from the inside of the barrier. }} |-|Runes and Seals= He can inscribe runes and seals effortlessly, with purposes varying from silencing targets to putting them to sleep, warding off areas and suppressing his presence. He can also use them to enchant objects in order to bestow them with different properties. - Divine Dragon Coffin Seal= An array of seals and runes that allows Bellerophon to seal himself within an artificial human body while granting him full control of it. This is achieved by connecting to its nervous system via "tendrils" of energy that exit through the seal itself. In the event that the body suffers critical damage he can either push himself through the seal, destroying the body as a result and taking its place, or seal it shut from his end, severing his connection to the outside world and causing the discarded body to disintegrate into golden sand particles. - Shade= A spell that allows Bellerophon either remotely control a suit of armor as if he were wearing it or to unleash it as an autonomous unit, although it can only follow simple orders and cannot use any spells. When dispelled the armor ceases to function and falls to the ground. }} Sacred Gears True Longinus (Bellerophon): Bellerophon's original Sacred Gear. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, which Saint Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A simple stab from it can vaporize a High-Class Devil instantly and it can project an blade of Light Magic imbued with Holy energy that can eliminate Ultimate-Class devils with ease. It can also extend and retract according to his will. True Longinus.png|The base form of the Spear of Destiny Ancalagon- Truth Idea.png|Bellerophon using Nirvana Dragon Overlord Golden Sword of Firmament.png|Bellerophon using the Golden Sword of Rupture *'True Longinus Nirvana Dragon Overlord': also known as "Holy Dragon Tyrant Who Received Enlightenment", is Bellerophon's subspecies Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It creates seven orbs called Jewels (宝石, Hōseki) behind his back, with each orb being composed of a different element and possessing a different ability. Bellerophon first demonstrated it against Loki. Upon invoking it, his hair turns white and his form becomes enveloped by a flowing white robe over a black full-body suit. **'Golden Sword of Rupture': By sacrifices all the orbs he can produce an exceedingly powerful blade of energy that Bellerophon claimed to be capable of splitting the Underworld in half. When he used it against Trihexa the beast was left severely damaged while everything along the path of the blade was destroyed, causing catastrophic volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. Stardust Tyrant: An artificial sacred gear that takes the form of a suit of high-tech armor. It allows Bellerophon to summon and control Aetherius and its sentinels, the Stauros, and invoke BLACK SUN. Equipment Indra's Boots: Indra gifted Bellerophon these gold-lined boots following the latters defeat of Vritra. They grant him unparalled speed and endurance when it comes to running, as well as the ability to cruise through a field of obstacles unhindered. Dragonfang: Bellerophon used this sword, forged by Hephaestus, for many centuries as his main weapon. He usually kept it on his person at all times because of its ability to detect evil intent directed at the user. It can produce an "arena" cut off from the outside world and any form of outside intervention. Chaoseater: A massive sword created from part of his wings. Chaoseater possesses a degree of sentience and is generally kept hidden in a pocket dimension, only to be used on enemies of the caliber of Great Red and Trihexa. It negates magic and any form of magical healing, including regeneration. Abyssal Armor: This formidable suit of armour was forged from Vritra's carcass by Hephaestus. It's highly resistant to magical attacks and can temporarily fix injuries by piercing the flesh with thin barbs, holding the wounds together. When imbued with Umbrakinesis it makes it impossible to recognise the user, although it disables the anti-magic feature. It was destroyed during his fight with Loki. Cloak of the Revenant: This mystical cloak was gifted to Bellerophon by Hephaestus and is a prototype of Hades' Helm of Darkness. It's inscribed in runes and seals that hide his presence at the price of blocking away most of his power, putting him on par with a High-class Devil, and deactivates when casting spells, which gives away his position to sensors. Moeru: A High-level Specter Dragon that serves as Bellerophon's familiar. He acquired her during his first trip through the Familiar forest in the Underworld. She appears as a black western Dragon with violet eyes and is big enough to allow him to ride on her back. Gleipnir: A copy of the mighty binding tool that once held Fenrir, commissioned in occasion of the fight against Loki. It was shown capable of completely restraining Fenrir, Sköll and Hati, as well as the arm of the Evil Dragon Níðhöggr. Bellerophon keeps it within a pocket dimension and uses it by shooting its ends through golden portals he forms around his targets. Sephiroth Graal: Bellerophon used it to understand how to fabricate artificial souls, such as the one imbued within Chaoseater. Gram: A two-handed demonic sword in the shape of a golden greatsword that Bellerophon stole from Siegfried. The blade emits a powerful destructive aura and is sharper than Durandal, although its dragonslayer ability weakens and saps the lifeforce out of Bellerophon's human form. Śūnyatā: The magical shield created by Bellerophon to house the Sacred Gear Dimension Lost, which made it capable of warping away attacks as well as drawing everyone in his immediate surroundings to Aetherius. Inventions Tracking Ring: A platinum ring containing a magical inscription that allows Bellerophon to track down the wielder and to know if they are in mortal peril. He gifted one of these to his foster daughter Umbra. Runic Stone: An iridescent marble that acts as a beacon for him to teleport to in case the conditions for its activation are met. Aetherius Sentinel: A mechanical being created by Bellerophon in order to guard Aetherius during his absence. They possess advanced Light Magic weaponry and shielding, and can be summoned at will through an Aetherian Rupture. Aetherius: A world Bellerophon created following his ascension. It serves as his secret base of operations and is manned by Aetherius Sentinels. Trivia * Bellerophon's hobbies are travelling and learning new things, especially magic styles and rare spells. **Lately he got into anime, manga and video games, claiming that he uses them to search for inspiration for new inventions. * Bellerophon's favorite color is violet. * Bellerophon's favorite food is pizza while his least favorite is anything sour. * Bellerophon's favorite phrase is Gaishū Isshoku(Armour-sleeved single hit), which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas